I want to know love, but all I know is pain
by ArmCannos44
Summary: Nagato has woken up in pains body.(The one that blows up the leaf) Now all he whats is Konan. Watch as they have try to reunite and rebuild the Akatsuki and make into what it was supposed to be. not world conquerors but peace makers. New Title needed please suggest one. Rating may change.
1. body swap

**Tell me how you like.**

**I dont own Naruto. Or the song lyrics i will use any song  
><strong>

_pain, with out love,_

_pain, ant get enough,_

_pain, like it rough, because I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all _

Nagato started to get up slowly. His vision wasn't clear 'I'm still alive but how. Wait, why am I in pains body and not my own.' He thought. 'Maybe because instead of dying, I was sent to pains body.' He pushed a boulder off of him. After he did his vision return to normal. He started to walk hopping he could find konan.

'I never told her that I love her. If only I could. I wanted to tell her from the began.' He sighed

But I thought she liked Yahiko, so I never told her. Then when he died I got preoccupied on the Akatsuki.' He saw a little village up ahead he assumed it was little bit left from the leaf. So he walk sideways so he wouldn't go thought or even near it. Though of course he was quickly spotted by Leaf Anbu the second he got 1,000 meters close to the village. "Hey guy's check this out." The cat mask Anbu said.

"This must be a genjutsu. There's no way that's pain."

"despair. No it is true we have to tell-"

"Almighty push." Pain said the Anbu were destroyed but he didn't have a enough chakra to make a big one only a small one that barely killed the Anbu. 'I'm running out of charkra. Where are you konan?'

Were Konon Was.

'I have nothing left. Nagato died, So I have no purpose.' She thought as she was walking toward the hideout.

_Flash Back_

"Hey Yahiko, look at this." He said then shown what he learned.

"I can do that too… Only better nagato."

"Cannot." he said back "Can too."

"Guys come on let's get along." Konan said

"Nagato Im sorry."

"Me too."

"Well bye Nagato."he said while running out of view "bye" a moment of slice happened. "Hey Konhan."He said a last "Yeah Nagato."

"I want you to know my dream." He said "OK."

"My dream is too Have world Peace."

_End of flash back_

"That what I will do." She muttered.

**Well that's the first chapter. Tell me how you like it.**

**OK this is how it gonna be. Im update this every Tuesday and vanlig every monday**


	2. spurize

**Hey guys I have really been not inspired lately. Also I'd like to thank Nightangel for following me if any questions tell me so. And please check out the Poll for should how should I do with POV. But now, on to the chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

"Lord Donzo, I have news that pain has been spotted near the village." An Anbu reported to soon to be hokaga Donzo.

"what really. Take him out. Imatutly."

"Yes sir.

PAINS POV

'I miss her beautiful face. Konan I love you' pain was pulled out of thought when he heard something in the trees. 'What's that sound like talking and laughter?' He listened closely. 'I wish I could be that happy.

3 PERSON POV

"Naruto was scared after that." Yamato said laughing.

"I wasn't that scared."

"Yes you were."

"That's really fun- OMG Sai Smiled." Sakura said nearly yelling at the end. Sai look very confused at sakura.

"Is it something I did?" Sai said in an emotionless way.

H

"Huh what's that" that Naruto exclaim as hears a twig break.

"Quick where being attacked!"

PAINS POV

'Crap, crap, crap. They heard me curse me for not being the master at stealth.'

KONON POV

"Guys im here." Konon said. "Guys, Guys? Hello any body hear?"

"Ahhh."Kohan sreamed.

**Dundunda. Stay urn to hear what happen to konon.**


	3. spiters and a fox

**So no answers no the poll so I took it down so yeah anyways,**

**I don't own Naruto or the lyrics**

'_Things aren't the way they were before,'_

'_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,'_

'_not that you knew me back the but it all comes back to me IN THE END,' _

_~In the End by three days of grace_

Konan's P.O.V

I scream what was in fount of me was scary, it was a Huge and I mean huge spiter in frounnt of me.

"Are you alright konan you screamed like someone was going to killer you." Tobi said as he ran in.

"It is, it's so terrified." I know I was acting immature but it was huge.

"Oh him, met Harry potter, he's my new pet spider."

"Gross."

Pains P.O.V

Curse my stealth skills, man hopefully an animal will come by and saved the day but what are the odds of that. Ugh man I feel like my body is killing me from lack of chakra and these battle wounds. Dang if only I known this before it happened, but no, I just had to listen to Madera.

I need to get out of here so what do I do, I frist took a small look at my enemy and ran because I wasn't thinking I when I ran I did make a small tiny notice that only Anbu would pick up, and with my luck of course it was an Anbu captain.

Normal P.O.V

"Oh no, it can't be, Naruto now go after him." Yamato said as soon as he saw the face

"Captain Yamato who was it?" Sakura ask.

"… It was…..Pain." she covered her mouth and let a squeal out.

"I'm on it." Naruto said going after pain.

"Screw my life why do I have to get killed again by him."

"Hey, Pain I thought you were dead." Naruto yelled then pain stoped

"Because I woke up in pains body my body for some my reasoned didn't get revived in that body but what I what to know is how was I revived?"

"I don't know."

**Authors note.**

**Sorry for the short chapter by hey, any ways you won't guess that it was just a spider but I think it was a too secrecies mood last chapter so, I put some comedy; also sorry for not having any lyric's in the last chapter but you know. Also I have been very busy so ok and no inspiration = boring chapter so ok well bye**


	4. hidan is here and he is a prick lol :)

**Hey guys, long time no see, sorry but you know I have been going under a freaking bad fever so yeah, karma really messed with me. So as they say Karma is a, wait I can't say that, I haven't done anything really bad… recently. Also today is day this story changes to T because I'm paranoid. So bye #muffling button #Hashtag #none of these are acutely Exist**

I Don't Own Naruto.

"What in the world going on here?" Yamato yelled the second he saw pain and Naruto having a Casual conversion as they came closer to them.

"Well you see, as it turns out I've been used, and now I'm not in my body instead this one." Pain explained. "W- What do y-you mean by this body." Sakura said

"It's really compacted." He said it, knowing it would be weird, since it was already awkward.

SOMEWERE ELSE UNDERGROUND,

'Man I'm tired it hurt because I'm suffocating but I will be here for an eternity. An Eternity of pain because of me being immortal, well crap, my life is screwed.'

**Hidan, Hidan can you hear me.**

"Jashin?"

"**Hell no I'm **_**that pretty Girl which nobody else but you can hear**_ **you prick, why do you think I sound like a girl. And way I'm going to tell you something." **The voice complained.

"Wait what."

"**Here how about we talk never again. Hers your body you're not huger or on underground, so bye."**

"Wait."

(POOF)

"I'm f***** free, no more suffering."

IN A PLEACE WHERE IT IS

Wires were going everywhere. They started to form a face then a body. The persons eye shot open. He looked around and deiced to go where ever he was. 'Man why aren't I'm dead yet. Oh well I will find out evenchely.' He thought.

"Sir it's all ready." A voice said that was covered in complete darkness

"Great now let's get this plan started." Said another

**Dun, dun, dun who are they and how are what is ready? How will pain deal with his depression. Will Sauske stop being emo? How am I'm righting this after lunch. Find out next time on dragon ball z.**

**Umm that's the wrong franchise.**

**I do what I what. (Leaves the room).**

**Bye.**


End file.
